


My Pet

by MsChievous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, MT!Prompto, it's pretty vague but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: 05953234 does his best to follow his master's wishes. But when he disobeys, his master must punish him.





	My Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I had really wanted to do the "obsession" prompt from yesterday, but... I got nothing. :( But I had a good idea for today, so I hope you all enjoy!

“Now, Unit 05953234, don’t move from this spot, understand?”

Unit 05953234 nodded up and down, spine ramrod straight as his master started walking down the wooden walkway. But before his master was more than three steps away, he stopped short and turned around. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” In a flash of red, his master pulled out a pair of dark glasses and placed them over 05953234’s face. “Keep these on. I don’t want anyone to catch a glimpse of those beautiful red eyes, now do I? I want to keep them all to myself.”

Then, his master turned back away and walked down the wooden walkway towards the sand.

He didn’t know how long he stood there. The sun had risen to its zenith and then some, so it must have been a while. A nice lady with light brown hair asked if he was okay, then nervously laughed and walked away when he didn’t respond. 

He wanted to respond, but his master didn’t tell him to do that. His master got mad when he did things without instruction.

Finally, his master came walking back across the wooden walkway. But instead of going to 05953234, he took a seat at the round counter in the middle of the open-air building they were in. 05953234 wanted to join him, but he wasn’t given that direction. So he stood there waiting for further instruction.

“...but rest assured, highness, you will be satisfied with the cuisine here,”

05953234 stared straight ahead, accidentally locking eyes with a young man with spiky black hair. 

“Yeah, yeah,” the man sighed, waving a taller brunet away, “At least they won’t sneak vegetables into my food.”

The man kept his gaze as he walked closer to the building entrance, and, by proxy, 05953234. When the man finally got close to 05953234, he raised an eyebrow and asked, “Can I help you?”

05953234 didn’t respond.

“Hey,” the man snapped his fingers in front of 05953234’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, dear,  _ that’s _ where you’ve gone off to my dear,” 05953234 glanced up to his master, who had left his stool and seemingly teleported to 05953234’s side. “Apologies for my… associate… He’s a little, well, not all there, to be rather blunt.”

The dark-haired man glanced at him momentarily before focusing back on his master.

“Please, won’t you join me for a meal?” His master offered.

“Apologies,” the tall brunet stepped forward, “We’re in rather a bit of a hurry.”

“Ah, have you come for the ferries? They’ll not take you forth.”

“Is that so?” The tall one said, narrowing his eyes. 

The broad one stepped forward, looking like he would like to throw a punch at his master. “Oh, yeah? And who are  _ you _ ?” He asked.

05953234 stepped in front of his master as the broad one stepped closer. He needed to protect, to-

“And who the hell is  _ this _ ?”

His master laid a hand on 05953234’s shoulder. “There’s no need for that,” He murmured, then turned to the strangers. “I am merely a man of no consequence. And this here is my bodyguard.”

The broad one snorted. “Some bodyguard. I could snap him in half one-handed.”

His master smiled. “As amusing as it would be to see you  _ try _ , it’s simply not necessary. I mean you no harm, and by extension, by bodyguard as well.”

“Step back, Gladio,” the dark-haired man sighed, jamming his hands in his pockets. “We might as well check the docks.”

“Then a very good day to you,” His master inclined his head, then lead 05953234 out of the building and into the car.

“Next stop, Lestallum,” His master said.

 

* * *

 

Lestallum was very hot. The place they had been before had also been hot, but this was even hotter. He didn’t know places could be this hot. It was nice, to finally feel the chill leave his bones, but it was replaced by a fire burning his insides up.

His master didn’t seem to notice the heat, though. He still wore his coat and scarf, but allowed 05953234 to change from his uniform to a more comfortable sleeveless shirt and loose linen pants. He still had to wear the dark glasses, though.

His master mostly just wandered around the city, trying different foods, and talking at 05953234 about gods and a prophecy. He listened and nodded when appropriate, hoping he would be given orders soon. He was feeling… odd… without orders.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t had many orders since he came into his master’s possession. But the orders he  _ did _ get, scared him. 

“Now, be a dear and just stay here for a while. Look out the viewfinder until I get back, understood?”

05953234 snapped into a salute and pressed his face against the viewfinder. He just saw a bunch of black, like something was blocking the lenses. He wanted to find out why he was just looking at black, but his master had already left, swirled away in a rustling of heavy fabrics, and he hadn’t received any orders to find out the cause of the blackness, so he stared into it.

He stared into it for a very long time. His back ached and head hurt by the time a familiar voice said, “Hey, wait, is that-”

05953234 resisted the urge to turn around at the sound of the voice. It sounded like the dark-haired man from the building by the water. ‘Galdin Quay’, as his master had called it.

“I believe it is,” An accented voice replied.

“Hey, kid,” A hand clapped on his shoulder and forcefully wheeled him around to face the broad man from the building by the water, “What’re you doing here?”

05953234 looked from the broad man to the tall man to the dark-haired man. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to reply, his master hadn’t given him directions in the eventuality he had to interact with humans.

He settled for a quick nod and tried to turn back to the viewfinder, but the hand was tight on his shoulder, keeping him from moving. 

His heart started pounding in his chest. What if his master came back and saw him not obeying orders? 

“Hey,” The broad man shook his shoulder, “Did you hear me? What are you doing here?” Then a beat. “Do you even understand me?”

Maybe if he just responded, these men would go away and he could resume his orders. “Yes,” He said. “I am here because my master told me to look out the viewfinders.”

“And why’d he do that?” The broad one’s hand tightened incrementally. 

“I don’t know, but he’ll be angry if he finds out I’m not doing it.”

“And what are you doing in this city, if I may ask?” The tall one stepped forward, pushing glasses up his nose. 

05953234 blinked. “I don’t know. My master wanted to come here.”

“Why?”

“I…I don’t know. Please, I need to follow his orders.”

The hand on his shoulder tightened again. “Then take us to that guy. We can ask him ourselves.”

“I-I can’t,” 05953234 felt like his throat was closing up. These men were keeping him from following orders. If he wasn’t following orders, his master would punish him, and that meant-”

“Oh, my dear,  _ there _ you are,” his master seemed to appear from nowhere, resting a hand on 05953234’s other shoulder. “I’d appreciate it if you unhand my associate,” He said to the broad man.

The broad man seemed to want to take a swing at his master again, but paused and then released 05953234. 

“You know, there’s an old nursery rhyme,” his master mused, “‘From the deep, the Archean calls, yet on deaf ears, the god’s tongue falls, the King made to kneel, in pain he crawls.’ Simply elegant.”

“And how to we get the King on his feet again?”

His master smirked, waltzing lazily away. “You need only heed the call. Visit the Archean and hear his plea,” He said, then turned for dramatic effect, “I can take you.”

The broad one snorted, but leaned close to the others. “We in?” He muttered.

“I don’t know…” The dark haired one whispered back.

“We’ll surely need time to discuss,” The tall one said pointedly, “We’ll have our decision by this time tomorrow.”

“Very well, I’ll await your decision.” Then his master turned to him. “Come, why don’t we go back to the room?”

05953234 followed, heart pounding. His master hadn’t said anything about him not following orders, so maybe he didn’t care? Maybe his master would just leave him alone.

“I am very disappointed in you, 05953234,” His master said, as soon as they were alone. “I gave you very simple orders, and yet you still failed to execute them.”

05953234’s heart sunk. He knew that he had failed to execute his orders. But he had really tried! He would have been successful if the three men hadn’t interrupted him. Why did they interrupt him? 

He wanted to protest, to explain why he couldn’t obey, but he knew it was pointless. His master didn’t care.

“Well, you’re well aware of the drill by now, I’m sure?”

05953234 nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He wished they would never get to the hotel room, that they would somehow get lost and never be alone.

But his master lead him to the room and slid off his heavy coat. “Make yourself presentable, dear.”

05953234 felt like he couldn’t get enough oxygen into his lungs, but he obeyed, just by instinct. 

Even though he wanted nothing more than to run away, he knew his orders. And he knew that if he disobeyed  _ these _ orders, he would be killed.

So he slid out of his shirt and pants and boxers, folding them neatly on top of the dresser, then he snapped the collar shut around his neck and waited on his hands and knees.

Not much later, his master finished undressing and got into place behind him. “You’ve been such a bad boy.” His master nipped at his ear. “Let’s see if we can fix that.”


End file.
